The Jade And The Flame Trilogy: Fear Of Love
by moon x simplicity
Summary: A raye/jadeite story in the silver millenium
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
~Mars~  
  
Princess Raye was in the training room practicing her archery, her skill was known throughout the solar system. She saw her sister Ramona enter the room, and put her bow and arrows down.  
  
"Yes? Do you need something?" Raye asked.  
  
"Mother told me to tell you to start getting ready."  
  
"Ready? For what?"  
  
Ramona rolled her eyes at her older sister  
  
"The ball on the Moon tonight celebrating the alliance with Earth. Your attendance is mandatory; you are one of Serenity's guardians after all. Or did you forget that too?"  
  
Raye felt a bit annoyed. Even is she was a princess, she didn't like masquerades, balls or anything of that sort.  
  
"Prince Endymion and his generals of Earth will be there tonight. I heard they are quite handsome," Ramona added excitedly.  
  
"Must you always talk about men?" Raye grumbled, "Are guys your life?"  
  
"Honestly Raye, I don't know why you hate men so much.You have had many handsome and richest suitors in the solar system, and you rejected them all!"  
  
"So what's your point?"  
  
Ramona looked at her sister in disbelief.  
  
"You know many men are intimidated by you. You are the only princess that has ESP (she has visions), your skill at archery, your powers of controlling fire, and your hatred of men. Why don't you act more like a princess? Do more girly stuff like m-"  
  
"Do you think I care about what men think about me!" she snapped, "I will act how ever I want to girly or not! Well excuse me if I'm not being a snobby idiotic princess like you. You told me what you came here to tell me so if you don't need anything else, GET OUT!"  
  
Ramona gave Raye a cold glare, and left the room Raye let out a sigh.  
  
I really need to work on controlling my temper  
  
~Raye's Diary~  
  
January 27, Silver Millennium  
  
I feel kind of bad for snapping at Ramona just right now. I love my sister but we're just too different and see things from different views. Sometimes I wish I wasn't the princess of Mars, heir to the Mars legacy. Being a Princess is not as glamorous as everyone thinks it is. The gowns, balls, fancy palace is nice, but it's just not me. The one thing I actually like about my life is being Serenity's guardian. She's my best friend and I think of her as a sister. I'm more of a warrior than a princess. I'm really sick of mother putting all these suitors in my face. How could those men want to marry me if they do not even know me? I don't think they want me; they want the kingdom of Mars. If I were to choose a man to marry I would want him to love me, for who I am and accept me for who I am, not because of my status, or only my looks. I haven't found a man like that, and I don't think I ever will. I will probably end up Ruling Mars alone. Well I have to get ready for yet another ball on the moon. I shall write more as soon as I get back  
  
AN (author's note): Sorry this chapter is kinda short 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
~Earth~  
  
Jadeite sat nervously awaiting the results of the trial. The results of the trial determined if he was going to become one of prince Endymion's Generals. His friends Nephrite, Kunzite, and Zoisite were told they passed the trials already, and now they were generals. He was the only one awaiting for his results.  
  
"Stop looking so nervous Jed," said Nephrite, "I'm sure you passed the trials."  
  
Jadeite was thankful for his friend's comforting works but it wasn't much assurance.  
  
"And if I don't make it, what's going to happen?"  
  
"We get to boss and push you around!" Zoisite joked  
  
"Thanks that really helps," Jadeite said sarcastically.  
  
"Endymion probably pulled a few strings to make sure you got in," said Kunzite  
  
Jadeite highly doubted that.  
  
"Nah, Endy wouldn't do that."  
  
"Do what?" Endymion asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Uh.NOTHING," Jadeite said abruptly  
  
"You're here to announce if Jed past or not right?" asked Zoisite.  
  
Prince Endymion nodded  
  
"I'm sorry Jed."  
  
Jadeite's face fell.  
  
All those months of training, all for nothing  
  
Prince Endymion smiled.  
  
"You're going to be stuck as being one of my generals."  
  
"Endy don't scare me like that!" Jadeite exclaimed.  
  
Nephrite started laughing.  
  
"Jed you should have seen your face when you thought you didn't make it."  
  
"Start getting ready to go to the moon," said Endymion  
  
"Prince, are you sure an alliance with the Moon is wise? Can we even trust them?" said Kunzite  
  
"Stop worrying Kunzite, I have already met with the rulers Queen and Princess Serenity," he explained.  
  
Jed nudged Endymion playfully.  
  
"I heard you and the Princess were getting more than friendly". A blush arose on Endymion's face.  
  
"Well uh.Serenity is lovely, and sweet, but nothing is going on between us."  
  
"Endy you have always been a bad liar," Zoisite snickered.  
  
"That's not the point," Endymion stated, "I'm serious, I want you all to be on your best behavior. Any mistake could jeopardize the alliance. You are also going to meet the Princess's Guardians tonight."  
  
"Speaking of Princesses what the deal on Serenity's Guardians anyway?" Kunzite asked curiously.  
  
"Her guardians are the princesses from the inner planets: mercury, mars, Jupiter, and Venus."  
  
"Kunzite meant what's the deal on the princesses as in are they available or what, " Zoisite explained.  
  
"Oh well they're all beautiful."  
  
"Be more specific," said Jadeite.  
  
"Well for physical descriptions," Endymion began, "Princess Mercury is rather petite with blue hair, Princess Mars has long black hair with violet eyes, Princess Jupiter is pretty tall for a girl with brown hair that she often puts in a pony tail, and Princess Venus has long golden with blue eyes. Mercury is the shy one, Mars is the fiery one, Jupiter is the strong but sensitive one, and Venus is the bubbly cheerful one."  
  
To Jadeite Princess Of Mars sounded like his kind of girl. He always had a thing for fiery women.  
  
"Princess Mars sounds interesting."  
  
"Don't get any ideas Jed," Kunzite warned, " I heard she's the best archer in the solar system."  
  
"You don't have a chance with her anyway," said Nephrite.  
  
"And why is that?" Jadeite argued.  
  
"Did you ever hear about her reputation? She doesn't trust men. I heard she has had hundred of suitors, but she rejected them all. If I were you I wouldn't even try."  
  
"Besides you haven't even met her yet," Zoisite pointed out.  
  
"We'll all meet them soon enough," said Kunzite.  
  
"Sooner than u think. We need to leave now," Endymion ordered.  
  
The four generals nodded and teleported to the moon.  
  
~Arriving on the Moon (Raye)  
  
As soon as Raye arrived on the Moon her best friend, Princess serenity, greeted her.  
  
"Raye!" Serenity squealed as she was running towards her.  
  
She gave Raye a hug and giggled very excitedly.  
  
"Whoa calm down," said Raye, "What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Guess who's going to be here tonight?"  
  
"Umm.who?"  
  
"Raye we have sooooo much catching up to do, but I'll tell you late. We have to go get ready for our introductions. By the way I love that red gown you're wearing!"  
  
"Thanks," Raye replied.  
  
The two princesses went over to the Lunarian Room where the other princesses were waiting. As they entered the room Raye saw Lita and Mina peaking out of balcony curtains giggling.  
  
"What are you guys doing?"  
  
"Being teenage girls," answered Queen Serenity, "looking at the male population of the guests,"  
  
"Raye want to come look?" Mina asked.  
  
"Even Amy took a peek," Lita said mischievously.  
  
Amy blushed at the comment. "I'll pass," said Raye.  
  
"Queen, are you sure about your decision of Earth becoming an ally?" Amy questioned.  
  
"Yes," Queen Serenity, "My daughter and I have already met with the prince or Earth. Thank you for your concern. Girls go get ready for your introductions."  
  
AN: this chapter is boring but yeah leads on to wuts gonna happen next. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
~Arriving On The Moon (Jadeite)~  
  
As Jadeite, Endymion, and the other generals entered the Moon Palace they were all looking around in awe. From the walls, floors, pillars, and the rooms, everything was luxurious and elegant. The floor was made from white marble and the pillars were of pure silver. The five of them entered the ballroom filled dancing figures.  
  
"I don't think we're late.well I hope we aren't," said Endymion  
  
"When will we be introduced?" Zoisite looked around very nervously.  
  
Jadeite noticed Zoisitie's strange behavior.  
  
" Hey Zoi.do you have stage fright?"  
  
"No.why do u say that?" said Zoisite sounding even more nervous.  
  
Jadeite laughed.  
  
"Look if you do something embarrassing during the introductions like trip and fall flat on your face, I'll do something worse so you won't feel as embarrassed ok?"  
  
Kunzite coked his eyebrow.  
  
"Worse like what?"  
  
"I don't know barf or something."  
  
Zoisite started laughing.  
  
"That would be funny."  
  
"To make it worse what if he did on one of the princesses, better yet the QUEEN!" joked Nephrite.  
  
The four generals were cracking up while the Prince was not so amused.  
  
"There will be no tripping, or barfing on any of the princesses or the Queen!"  
  
The four generals stopped laughing and regained their composure.  
  
"We were just joking around Endy," Jadeite assured, "We're not really going to do that stuff unless Zoi actually does fall on his face."  
  
Endymion shot a glare at Jadeite.  
  
"hehe I was kidding."  
  
Endymion sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to go wrong. If something goes wrong tonight that offended the Queen it could mean war and ruin my chances with Ser-"  
  
Endymion sopped himself from finishing his sentence.  
  
"You were going to say Serenity weren't you," Jadeite teased.  
  
"No!" Endymion protested.  
  
"Yes you were!" Nephrite joined in.  
  
"All of you.SHUT UP! The introductions are starting," Kunzite informed  
  
"Princess Serenity Of the Moon!"  
  
A young girl with long golden hair put up in a strange hairstyle (meatballs) wearing a white dress curtsied and took her seat next to who Jadeite presumed was the Queen. Jadeite glanced over to Endymion who was staring at the Moon Princess with dreamy eyes. Jadeite smirked. The Inner princesses were all wearing the gowns of the color of their planet and made a curtsy. When Jadeite finally saw the person he has been longing to see tonight. There the Princess of Mars stood.Jet-black hair with violet tints that matched her fiery violet eyes, wearing a flowing red gown that made it seem like she was floating. Jadeite's jaw practically dropped. To him, she was a goddess. His eyes never left the Princess from when she first walked down up until she took a seat next to Princess Mina of Venus. The princess whispered something to her and Princess Raye turned around and met Jadeite's gaze. Embarrassed, Jadeite turned away.  
  
"Presenting the Heir of the Silver Imperium Crystal and the Inner Planet Princesses!"  
  
The ballroom filled with applause.  
  
"Introducing the Prince of Earth and his Generals!"  
  
That's my cue, I hope Zoi doesn't fall flat on his face because I don't want to have to barf on anyone.especially Princess Raye.  
  
AN: so what's going to happen next? will Zoi be stupid enough to fall flat on his face making Jed have to barf on somebody...hmmm...^_~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
~Raye~  
  
Raye was very tired and wanted to return home already, but now wanting to show rudeness to Queen and Princess Serenity, she had to stay a little while more.  
  
"Prince Endymion Of Earth"  
  
The Prince had ebony black hair, and was dressed in a royal black clothing outfit with a cape. Prince Endymion bowed before the Queen and Princess Each of the Generals were wearing identical gray uniforms and capes. Each of the Generals bowed before the Queen and Princesses as well.  
  
"General Jadeite."  
  
Raye recognized him, as the man Mina claimed, "Never took his eyes off you." Raye hated to admit it, but he was quite handsome, he was well built, has short blonde hair, and had deep azure eyes that Raye couldn't help, but get lost into. He met her gaze; she saw gentleness in his eyes that she has never seen before in any man she has met. After what seemed like an eternity to Raye he bowed and stood with the other Generals, and the Prince.  
  
"Presenting the Prince of Earth and his Generals."  
  
Applause again filled the room.  
  
I want to meet him.I HAVE to meet him Raye thought.  
  
"Raye?" said a voice that snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
Raye turned to see the voice belonged to Amy.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"You seemed like you were in a trance."  
  
Mina chuckled.  
  
"I saw that Raye."  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about.I saw the way you and General Jadeite were looking at each other. As the next Goddess of Love I'm never wrong about these things so don't try to hide it."  
  
"Do not! " Raye pouted, "I need some fresh air so if anyone needs me I'll be on the balcony. Excuse me."  
  
Raye went to her favorite spot in the Moon Kingdom, the balcony. From the Balcony there was a magnificent view of the rest of the kingdom, stars, and the Earth.  
  
Why does Mina have to be right she thought.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" said a deep silky voice from behind her.  
  
She turned around to see it was General Jadeite.  
  
He looks even more handsome up close! I have to keep my cool, or at least try Raye thought.  
  
"If you want to be alone I understand, I can leave if you want," Jadeite went on.  
  
"Oh I don't mind at all General Jadeite," Raye replied.  
  
Jadeite laughed.  
  
"Please you don't have to be all formal with me. Jadeite is just fine."  
  
"Well same with me.Raye will do."  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
Wow I feel so relaxed around him  
  
"This balcony has such a beautiful view, " Jadeite remarked.  
  
"That's why it's my favorite place in the Moon Kingdom."  
  
"The Moon Is so different from Earth."  
  
Raye glanced at Jadeite to see he was just staring at the stars.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well first of all you can't see the stars so clearly with all the pollution, people are not as easy to talk to as it is with you, and it's so calm and peaceful here."  
  
"I'm not from the Moon, I'm the princess of Mars," she reminded him  
  
"Well I meant because we're on the Moon.cause um.well same thing!"  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"So tell me Jadeite why are you out here instead of dancing with any girl you wanted inside?"  
  
Jadeite turned to face her.  
  
"Same question to you Raye."  
  
"I asked you first."  
  
"To get away from all that."  
  
"All that?"  
  
"Raye, have you ever felt like you were under so much pressure because people expect so much from you just because of your status?"  
  
"Wow it's like you can read my mind. I do rather un princess like things that people sometimes think I'm strange."  
  
"Really like what?" Jadeite Asked  
  
Raye hesitated. I'm going to scare him off  
  
"Well I'm the heir to the Mars Kingdom and I haven't found a husband yet, actually I rejected every suitor.I'm the best archer of the solar system, and I'm know to be bold.I speak my mind a lot."  
  
"I think it's cool you're the best archer and it's a good thing to speak your mind."  
  
"You and my friends are the only one who think that."  
  
Jadeite saw a bit of sadness on her face, which hurt him.  
  
"Hey forget what those other people think! Don't let them get to you because I know that you're not strange and you know you're not so that's all should matter! What I see is a strong, beautiful, independent woman that's not strange at all."  
  
No one had ever said anything like that to Raye in her life. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and saw that he really meant it.  
  
"Raye? Is something wrong?"  
  
"No.it's just that no one has ever said anything like that to me before, you're not like most men I've met."  
  
Oh my God I can't start to cry in front of him right now  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Wait don't leave!" Jadeite pleaded, "Can I have one dance before you leave?"  
  
"I really have to go.next time I promise next time I'll save you a dance."  
  
Raye ran away with tears in her eyes leaving Jadeite staring after her.  
  
AN: i don't kno wut to say about this chapter...u tell me 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
~Jadeite's Diary~  
  
I'll never forget today.I became one of Endymion's Generals and I think I met my true love. From the moment I laid my eyes on her I knew she was the one. I don't understand why the others were warning me about her "reputation." She wasn't acting cold hearted to me at all. She did seem a bit sad. But when they mentioned that I was thinking she would be a bitter bitch but she wasn't like that at all. What I didn't understand was why did she run away? I kept replaying the night over and over in my mind to see if I did anything wrong but I didn't.well I don't think I did. I remember after I told her that I thought she was amazing she ran away. Was she afraid of something? She's such a mystery to me.but I'm not giving up,  
  
~Raye's Diary~  
  
January 28, Silver Millennium  
  
What happened? Why did I just run away from Jadeite like that? He must really think I'm weird now. I felt something with him ever since the first time our eyes met. I usually have good judgment about people and I have a really good feeling about him. Why am I so infatuated with him? After our introductions I walked on to the balcony for fresh air and to get away from the ball. Then guess who comes along to join me.Jadeite. We were talking and the way he made me feel soo much at ease felt so good. It takes me a long time to trust and open up to people but he's so easy to talk to and be comfortable around. I feel like I could trust him already. He talks to me as if I'm just a regular person.not the Princess of Mars.or the princess that despises men. I love his eyes.they say you can see into a person's soul through their eyes. What I saw through his eyes is so.the description is too good for words to express. When I look back at what I just wrote I feel stupid.why am I acting like this? I feel like my heart and my mind are having an argument. My mind is saying he's just another distrustful sleazy man. My heart is saying I know he's not like other men.he's different. He's sweet kind and caring. My mind is saying that's how Kaidou was at FIRST then look what happened. I feel like my heart is being stabbed when I remember what Kaidou did to me. That bastard was the reason why I didn't want to fall in love again. I didn't want a man to hurt me again the way he did. I didn't have a diary when the "incident with Kaidou" happened, so I'll just write it down here.  
  
Kaidou was my father's assistant and successor. When I first met him it was love at first sight. We wanted to keep our relationship a secret because we didn't really think that father would approve of what we were doing because my parents always wanted me to marry some nobleman or of royalty, they believed it would help the Mars Kingdom if I did. I didn't want to have an arranged marriage that way.Kaidou understood that and he understood me or at least I thought he did. Back then I thought we were soul mates, but I was very much mistaken later on. I was very young and naïve.I still I can't believe how I was back then. I remember Serenity, Amy, Mina and Lita thought it was a bad idea, and that I should end my affair with them. Like a lovesick girl I didn't listen.I wish I did. I loved him so much that I was even going to give him something that meant a lot to me.my virginity.  
  
On the day we were suppose to.I walked into his chambers.he was in the bed with another woman kissing her all over.  
  
the woman said "Kaidou.I've heard rumors that you were having an affair with the Mars Princess."  
  
Kaidou said, "I don't love her, I love you. I'm just using her so I can get her money and when I do we'll both run away together. I already have access to the Mars' King's treasures.now I just need to get hers. I'm doing it for us.she means nothing to me."  
  
That was such a long time ago but yet I remember it so clearly. I couldn't believe what I was about to do that night.with HIM! I never felt so much pain in my life. I told father about his plan and father banished him, of course I kept out the details about my relationship with Kaidou. As for Jadeite.I don't know if I can fall in love again.  
  
AN: In the Original Manga (comic) this kinda did happen to Raye...A man named Kaidou actually did break her heart...he was engaged to another chic and raye thought they were meant to be and all...she didn't go as far as to givin her virginity to him though...she juss kissed him in da rain 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
~Raye~  
  
Well I'm back on the moon again, Queen Serenity called all of us saying it was very urgent.  
  
"I wouldn't have called you all back here if it wasn't important," she said with a look of distress, "The Negaverse has been risen again, but we haven't found out by whom. We already got news that Earth has been attacked, and that's why you're all here. To protect the silver imperium crystal and Princess Serenity."  
  
Everyone was shocked. Amy and Serenity even gasped. The Negaverse was an evil force that had been trying to steal the silver imperium crystal and use its power for evil instead of good, the first Queen of the silver millennium already sealed it away, but now it has returned.  
  
I guess this is where all my training comes in handy.I hope it doesn't reach us.  
  
"This is why it's necessary for all of you to stay on the moon until the Negaverse is destroyed," Queen Serenity informed, "All of your parents are already aware of the situation, please excuse me I have other matters I need to attend to."  
  
As soon as the Queen exited the room the girls started chatting.  
  
"Wow the Negaverse.," Serenity began, "I heard they had a lot of trouble sealing it away the first time. Do you think something bad is going to happen to us?"  
  
"Let's not talk about that," Raye said abruptly, "Let's try to talk about more.happier things."  
  
They all agreed.  
  
"So how was the ball last night?" Raye asked.  
  
It seemed that the rest of the girls beamed at the mention of the ball.  
  
"I think I'm in love!" Serena, Lita, and Mina said in unison.  
  
"How about you Amy?"  
  
Amy blushed.  
  
"Well um.Zoisite kissed me." she said shyly.  
  
Raye, Serenity, Lita, and Mina gasped.  
  
"Lips? Tongue? AMY YOU GOTTA TELL US!" Serenity wailed.  
  
"Serenity calm down!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Um.on the lips," said Amy.  
  
"How was it like?" Mina asked.  
  
"It felt like heaven." Amy said softly with a dazed look.  
  
"Awwwwww!" everyone except Raye cooed.  
  
Raye was happy for Amy, but she still didn't like men.or at least she thought she did with an exception of a young general by the name of Jadeite. Serenity talked about how the ball went for her and Endymion, as the others did with their night and the other generals. Raye wasn't really listening.she was too busy daydreaming.  
  
~Jadeite~  
  
The Generals and the Prince were also talking about their time at the ball.  
  
"Amy is so perfect.beauty and brains," said Zoisite.  
  
"So Zoi has finally found his dream girl.how bout you Neph? Kunz?" Jadeite asked  
  
"I think I'm in love with Lita," said Nephrite.  
  
"Isn't it a bit too soon to tell?" Jadeite pointed out.  
  
"Well I mean she's just so perfect," replied Nephrite.  
  
"Kunz?"  
  
"Mina is very charming and lovely and I guess I would like to see her again," Kunzite answered, "So how was it with you and Lady Mars.I didn't even see you two on the dance floor."  
  
"Jed you didn't." Zoisite said with shock.  
  
"NO!" Jadeite assure, "I would never do that to Raye.we were just talking on the balcony."  
  
"That's a first.Jadeite didn't dance even dance with her or any girl!," Endymion smirked.  
  
A brilliant idea just popped into his head.  
  
"I gotta go I'll be back." he said as he was already running out the door.  
  
"Where the hell are you going!" Endymion yelled after him.  
  
"I'll tell you later!" Jadeite yelled back.  
  
~Raye~  
  
I know it's not the same here on the Moon as it is on Mars but I'm going to try to meditate. Raye relaxed herself and cleared her mind and then suddenly she got a vision. A woman with hair red as fire was laughing and there was a lot of destruction and chaos. Raye was fighting on the battlefield and she saw Jadeite just standing there.he looked different in a way though. Her vision was interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened it to see there was no one there but there was a note on the floor. She opened it and it said:  
  
Meet me in the Moonlight Gardens.for something we didn't get to do the other night.  
  
Jadeite  
  
Raye smiled.  
  
What is Jadeite up to? Well I don't want to keep him waiting  
  
  
  
AN: Yeah wut exactly is Jadeite planning to do? Will Raye actually be willing to give Jadeite a chance? well go on to the next chapter to find out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
~Moonlight Gardens~  
  
Raye couldn't believe her eyes when she walked into the gardens. There was a violinist playing and candles were lit everywhere. Jadeite was sitting on the fountain, when he looked up to see her he smiled.  
  
I can't believe Jadeite did all this for me.  
  
"So what do you think?" Jadeite asked.  
  
Raye couldn't find her own voice at the moment.  
  
Oh no she isn't saying anything.what if she doesn't like it or think it's stupid? Jadeite thought.  
  
"You don't like it huh?"  
  
"No it's beautiful! Who wouldn't like it?" Raye said finally, "It's just that this all so wow."  
  
"Well the other night we didn't get to have one dance so I thought hey why not now?" said Jadeite.  
  
Raye laughed.  
  
"Yeah why not?"  
  
"Shall we?" said Jadeite as he was leading her to dance.  
  
The violinist started to play a beautiful sonnet (is that a what a song for a violin is called?) called "Moonlight Rhapsody". Jadeite held her tight as Raye leaned on his chest.  
  
Nothing in the world matters when I'm with him.I want to stay like this forever. Raye thought.  
  
Heheh I knew this was a good idea.maybe I'll get to finally do something I've ALSO been wanting to do.thought Jadeite (NO THEY'RE NOT GONNA GET IT ON U SICKO)  
  
It seemed too soon for the both of them when the song had ended. Jadeite tilted her head up and was about to bring his lips to hers, but suddenly Raye pulled away.  
  
"I can't.I just can't," she whispered.  
  
"Can't what?" Jadeite asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Jadeite.Goodbye."  
  
Those were Raye's last words Jadeite heard.  
  
~Raye's Diary~  
  
January 29, Silver Millennium  
  
I'm so stupid!~! I just ruined the chance I had with getting with Jadeite! I ran away from him again! I'm an iiiiidddddiiiiiioooootttttttt! He did such a sweet thing for me.last time we didn't get to have a dance together so he set up candles everywhere in the moonlight gardens and there was a violinist there so we could have our first dance. Everything was so perfect. And he looked GORGEOUS! Dressed all good, smelled good, and LOOKED GOOD! His Golden blonde hair was messy but in a cute way, and his ADORABLE BLUE EYES!!! Remembering Jadeite makes me feel even more way stupid. It got even better when we started to dance. When I was leaning on his muscular chest I wanted to stay that way forever. We were about to kiss and then BOOM Kaidou popped into my head. I just didn't want to get hurt again. I ran away from him AGAIN! He probably thinks I'm such a physco now. To prevent both of us getting hurt I'm going to have to forget my feelings for Jadeite.  
  
~Jadeite's Diary~  
  
January, Silver Millennium  
  
Damn I had the PERFECT and I mean perfect plan and it didn't work!~! I was so sure.well let me explain what happened. Endy was teasing me about how it's amazing that I didn't even dance with ANYONE and the ball when I usually have girls lining up to get a chance to dance with me.well it's all part of the Jadeite charm hehehehe.but NE WAYZ I started thinking yeah me and Raye didn't get to dance.so it popped into my head that hey why not now? So slipped a note under Raye's door then I had to go running around the palace looking for a violinist which I had to pay a hell a lot of money for.but money is no option if it's for my Raye! And THEN I had to charm a few of the ladies to do me a favor of setting candles all over the place. That was such a good touch. Well when I saw Raye I swear I couldn't believe my eyes. Words wouldn't give any justice for how she looked like. Well the violinist started playing and then we danced. When I was holding her and touching her it felt gooooooodddddd.then we were about to kiss.just freaking MILIMETERS AWAY.she freaked out and ran away. Why does Raye keep doing this to me? Doesn't she know how much I Love her? I miss her already. I'll never forget how fucken beautiful, hot she looked in that dress.we were suppose to stay up the whole night.and actually hmm.now I don't know.or do I? Dahahhahahaha SHIT! I drooled on the page! FUCK! I'm such a dumbass!  
  
AN: Ok i think I got Jadeite's personality mixed up with Tasuki from Fushigi Yuugi..oh well it won't hurt him to cuz a little and have nasty thoughts...after all he is a guy...i can't make him too perfect. What's going to happen to Rayeand Jadeite? Will Jadeite still try to win Raye's love? Will Raye actually let him? 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
~Raye~  
  
It had been 2 weeks since the "garden incident," and Raye had succeeded in avoiding Jadeite ever since. She tried to keep away from him as much as possible even if it meant taking the longer route to somewhere, or saying she didn't feel well when the General/Princess couples were all going out somewhere when they invited her to come along.  
  
It's better for the both of us Raye thought  
  
A knock was heard on her door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
Her visitor turned out to be Serenity.  
  
"Hey Raye where have you been hiding? I barely see you around anymore!"  
  
"Really? Or is it that you're always with Endymion all the time?" Raye teased.  
  
Serenity smiled but she started to get serious.  
  
"Raye really.you don't have to hide anything from me. What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Raye said defensively, "Nothing is wrong."  
  
"It's about Jadeite isn't it?" Serenity said softly.  
  
Raye froze at the mention of his name.  
  
"What about him?" she said coldly.  
  
"Why are you avoiding him? Did he do something to you? IF HE DID I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!"  
  
"I'm not avoiding him and no he didn't do anything."  
  
How does Serenity know these things? Raye thought  
  
"Come on Raye I'm not stupid!"  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Raye joked.  
  
"Hahha very funny," Serenity said sarcastically, "Raye don't you know how much Jadeite loves you?"  
  
The words "Jadeite" and "love" were not the words Raye wanted to hear at the moment.let alone in the same sentence. Raye Remained silent.  
  
"It's so obvious," Serenity went on," The look in his eyes every time he sees you, and the way he asks about you CONSTANTLY."  
  
Serenity sat on the bed next to Raye.  
  
"Why are you doing this to him?"  
  
"It's better for the both of us," Raye replied coolly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Keeping away from Jadeite will make him realize that he can find someone better that will treat him better then I do. He deserves to be happy. And as for me.I don't think I can handle falling in love again."  
  
Serenity started to cry.  
  
"RRRAAAAYYYYYYEEEEEE TTTTHHHHHHHAAAATTTTTT'S SOOOO SSSSAAAADDDD!!!!" she wailed.  
  
Serenity hugged Raye tightly.  
  
"Sere.let.go.i.can't.BREATHE!" Raye managed to choke out.  
  
Serenity let go.  
  
"Heheh sorry. You know that Jadeite wouldn't betray you like Kaidou did right?"  
  
Raye remained silent once again, and Serenity sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to tell you to stop avoiding Jadeite, but I came to let you know he's leaving tomorrow."  
  
Raye felt the life being drained out of her.  
  
"What? Why!" she exclaimed.  
  
"The Negaverse is attacking Earth, and they need to fulfill their duties. Tomorrow is you last chance."  
  
Serenity walked out the door, leaving Raye sitting on the bed still in shock of the news that Serenity just told her.  
  
~Jadeite's Diary~  
  
Does Raye know how much it's killing me that she's avoiding me? For the past 2 weeks she hasn't talked to me or even said a word. Dame I miss her so much. The Negaverse has attacked Earth so we have to leave tomorrow. I don't want to leave like this.when she's still avoiding me. Her sweet face is the last thing I want to see before I go and fight the Negaverse.honestly I have no freaking clue why she's doing this to me anyway. She's such an enigma to me. I've tried asking Serenity and the other princesses about Raye, but they're as clueless as I am. They said that Raye rarely opens up, and talks about her feelings, although I did I did find out something. They said a long time a guy named Kaidou broke her heart. He was just trying to use her to get money and he was going to um.well I'm just going to say he was fucked up. I was so angry when they told me what that bastard did to her. I would never do that to Raye.wait I think that's it. She might be thinking that I'm going to break her heart like that freaking asshole did. Damn.women are so confusing. Shit I just want to hold her right now. Yesterday when she was practicing her archery I was like whoa at how good she was, and at her sailor scout uniform, which was really cute because of the short skirt and *jadeite thinking nasty thoughts* dahahahah ahhhh FUCK I DROOLED ON THE PAGE AGAIN!!!!!!! I'm so freaking stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid  
  
The things she does to me.  
  
AN: Ok...dunno wut to say about this chapter Just keep reading 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
~Day of Jadeite's Departure~  
  
"I wish you all a safe journey and don't forget you need to come back for those you left behind," expressed Queen Serenity.  
  
The rest of the generals and the prince were saying their last goodbyes to their princesses, except Jadeite. He wished that Raye was there doing the same.  
  
Yeah right he thought bitterly.  
  
They started to teleport one by one and when it was Jadeite was about to, he heard a frantic yell.  
  
"JADEITE WAIT!"  
  
Jadeite turned to see Raye running towards him.  
  
"Raye." he whispered.  
  
"You can't leave. until I let. you know. something." Raye said panting.  
  
"Raye I have to go," Jadeite said gently, and was about to teleport again.  
  
"I LOVE YOU!" she cried.  
  
All the princesses were "awing" and cooing. Jadeite couldn't believe what he just heard.he thought he was dreaming.  
  
"What?" he said softly.  
  
"I said I love you, you idiot!" Raye said and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
Even more "awing" was heard from the princesses and even the Queen smiled.  
  
Soon they finally pulled away.  
  
I can't believe I'm about to do this, but I'm going to anyway Jadeite thought  
  
Jadeite got down on one knee and took Raye's hand.  
  
"Raye I never loved anyone as much as I loved you.make me the happiest and luckiest man in the solar system and say yes that you will marry me."  
  
They all gasped. Raye looked down at Jadeite's blue eyes that were full of love and care.  
  
It's so soon but I love him so much.'Raye thought.  
  
"Yes," Raye said softly.  
  
"Yes?" Jadeite asked happily.  
  
"YES!"  
  
They held each other in a loving embrace. The princesses were all shocked, but happy at Jadeite's proposal. Serenity was weeping happily on her mother; the other princesses passed the tissue around to wipe away happy tears.  
  
"Here," said Jadeite as he took of his silver chain with a ruby pendant on it.  
  
"Um.hehe I don't have a ring right now so I guess it will have to do."  
  
Raye smiled, "It's beautiful."  
  
"You know I have to leave," he whispered.  
  
"Promise you'll come back to me"  
  
"Promise." they engaged in another kiss before Jadeite had to teleport to Earth.  
  
"I love you," said Jadeite.  
  
Those were the last words Raye heard before he was gone.  
  
~Earth~  
  
When Jadeite arrived on Earth, he immediately got the slap over the head from Endymion.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" Jadeite said rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"What took you so long!" Endymion exclaimed.  
  
Jadeite smiled  
  
"I'm engaged."  
  
Endymion Jumped away from him in shock.  
  
"Wwwwwhhhhhaaaattttt????"  
  
"Right before I was about to leave Raye told me she loved me.and I proposed to her," Jadeite explained  
  
"Don't you think it's too soon?" Endymion asked worriedly.  
  
"I never loved anyone as much as I loved Raye.it just felt like the right thing to do."  
  
"Well I'm happy for ya Jed.but you better get some sleep.be battle ahead of us tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Endy."  
  
Jadeite went to his room to see a woman with fiery red hair and wearing a violet dress sitting on the bed.  
  
"General Jadeite, so we finally meet," said the woman.  
  
Jadeite pulled out his sword.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get in here!" He demanded angrily.  
  
"I'm Queen Beryl of the Negaverse," she cackled, "You didn't know?"  
  
Jadeite was about to strike her with his sword but she used her power to blow him against the wall.  
  
"If you care anything about your pathetic Mars Princess then I suggest you not try that again."  
  
"If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
"No fool I didn't hurt her.yet," she said evilly, "Join me at my side as one of my generals."  
  
"Never!" Jadeite yelled.  
  
"Imbecile I'm not finished. If you don't I'll burn your Mars Princess to ashes."  
  
She showed an image of Raye being burnt to death. Jadeite looked away in horror.  
  
"Fine.I'll do it. Just don't hurt her!" Jadeite said sadly.  
  
"Pathetic you gave in like the other generals did," she spat, "Just for your princess you are willing to become my slave!"  
  
"Because I love her! You don't know how it's like.who would want to love a wretched snake like you!"  
  
Queen Beryl slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Sleep!" she commanded as she dropped a white powder (no it's not crack haha ok that was lame sorry ^_^) on him.  
  
Queen Beryl teleported herself and Jadeite back to the Negaverse to get ready for the invasion.  
  
AN: haha i know i very cheesy romantic departure but yeah...don't worry that's the only scene where it's gonna be like that...aww poor Jadeite has to join the Negaverse...well Queen Beryl is evil...wut can i say. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
~Raye's Diary~  
  
I said three words I thought I would never say again. I told Jadeite I loved him and then I kissed him. Kissing him was the best feeling ever.I was a bit shocked to feel his tongue slip inside though not that I would mind.hehehe.. he actually even proposed too!~!~! I couldn't believe it at first, but I said yes. To wake up and see his face everyday.. that's just bliss. He gave me his silver chain with a ruby pendant on it as a substitute for ring.haha still nice though. I miss him already; I hope nothing happens to him. I told Ramona that I was engaged and she thought I was joking or something. She was even more shocked to find out who I was engaged to commenting that I got a good catch. My parents were a shocked too, but they approve. As for the other princesses they've done nothing but saying how lucky I am. There's nothing to do but wait until he comes back to me.I hope he does.  
  
~Moon~  
  
The 5 inner sailor scouts (moon, mercury, mars, jupiter, venus) and Queen Serenity were the only royalty left standing from the Negaverse's invasion. The Moon imperial army has been trying it's best to fight off the monsters the Negaverse has been sending but they just continued multiplying. Raye stopped shooting her fire arrows when she saw Jadeite in the middle of the battleground just standing there.  
  
"Jadeite!" she cried running toward him.  
  
She hugged him tightly.  
  
"I missed you so much!"  
  
Raye didn't know that Jadeite was the one she knew, he was brainwashed by Queen beryl and was now evil.  
  
She pulled away sensing something was different.  
  
"You're not Jadeite are you."  
  
Evil Jadeite grinned and slashed her with his sword. Raye fell to the ground with her blood soaking her sailor scout uniform.  
  
"RAYE!!!!!!!!!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Queen Beryl laughed evilly and removed the brainwashing spell over Jadeite. He was back to normal again and rushed to Raye who was bleeding.  
  
"How.could you.? I loved you." He heard Raye say before she died.  
  
"RRRRAAAYYYYEEEE!" Jadeite screamed in agony as he was holding Raye's limp body in his arms.  
  
He turned to Beryl, "You said you wouldn't fucken hurt her!"  
  
"I didn't.you did!" Queen Beryl laughed, "Killed by her own lover."  
  
"AARRRGGHHHHH!!!!!" Jadeite screamed as he charged toward Queen Beryl.  
  
"Fool," she said with disgust and simply with one move of her hand he was her Negaverse general again.  
  
The guardian princesses suffered the same fate.killed by their own lovers. Queen and Princess Serenity were left.  
  
"Wretched Moon Princess!" Queen Beryl hissed, "Endymion was suppose to be mine!"  
  
She was about to strike the princess, but Endymion intercepted and got striked instead. (An: Serenity's part here actually did happen in the comic)  
  
"ENDDDDYYY!!!" Serenity screamed.  
  
Full of sorrow from her lover's death, Serenity committed suicide.  
  
"Serenity!" The Queen Cried.  
  
"Queen Seal the Negaverse!" Luna and Artemis reminded.  
  
The Queen nodded sadly.  
  
"I CALL ON THE POWER OF THE SILVER IMPERIUM CRYSTAL.SEAL AWAY THE NEGAVERSE! " Queen Serenity commanded as she was holding the Silver Imperium Crystal," MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
"Aahhhhh that blinding light!" Queen Beryl and the monsters screamed in agony.  
  
Queen Serenity collapsed and her advisors Luna and Artemis rushed quickly to her side.  
  
"Queen!"  
  
"Watch over them on earth." the Queen said faintly, "With the last remaining energy I have.everyone will be reborn.MOON COSMIC POWER!"  
  
End Of Story 1  
  
AN: Well that's the end of fear of love...well one story down 2 more to go...stay tuned for the sequel.The Forbidden Romance 


End file.
